Eelkit's Story
by Bookloversheart
Summary: A story about a small kit named Eelkit and the two clan that she knows Newtkit and Pearkit.
1. Alliances

**Alliances:**

Leader: Missingstar (She-cat)

Deputy: Toadpetal (Tom)

Medicine Cat: Shellfern (Tom)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Quailpaw (Tom)

Warriors:

Sparroweyes (Tom)

Riverpatch (She-Cat)

Gingerstride (She-Cat)

Swiftsun (Tom)

Hawkdusk (Tom)

Weaslesight (She-Cat)

Ivyflower (She-Cat)

Mapletooth (Tom)

Lightshadow (Tom)

Daysun (Tom)

Hazelleg (She-Cat)

Stormflank (She-Cat)

Wolfstripe (Tom)

Vinefall (She-Cat)

Mousesea (She-Cat)

Beestem (Tom)

Apprentices:

Rockpaw (Stormflank, Tom)

Rainpaw (Mapletooth, She-Cat)

Twistedpaw (Hazelleg, Tom)

Featherpaw (Daysun, Tom)

Ashpaw: (Beestem, She-Cat)

Rapispaw: (Swiftsun, She-Cat)

Queens (All She-Cats):

Ebonyhawk

Brichnight

Oceannose

Elders:

Swanfur

Kits:

Witheredkit (Tom)

Mossykit (Tom)

Tallkit (She-Cat)

Rustkit (Tom)

Bramblekit (Tom)

Foxkit (She-Cat)

Dawnkit (She-Cat)

Eelkit (She-Cat)

Shredkit (Tom)


	2. Chapter 1

"Eelkit!" Bramblekit yelled, "Eelkit! Open your eyes!" He said putting his paws on her head. "Bramblekit, leave her and Shredkit alone," Ebonyhawk said kindly, and Eelkit felt Bramblekit's paws lift form her head. "But Ebonyhawk!" Foxkit shouted, "It's been days! I Wanna outside the nursery!" There was a giggle for the corner, "Be patient little one," there voice said kindly. "But I Wanna be a warrior!" Dawnkit said to the queen, "Why can your kits go and we can?" "Because there older then you, Witheredkit, Mossykit, Tallkit, and Rustkit are all at least Three moons older then all of you." The voice said.

 _O-outside? b-but if we aren't, where are we? and what is this Nursery?_ Eelkit though to herself and slowly opened her eyes, In front of her was a wall made of brown fur, she looked up and saw a cat. "A-are you Ebonyhawk?" She asked shyly, scenting the air. She queen nodded to the small kit and licked her on the forehead. Eelkit weakly got up and looked around, She saw two other queens and her siblings, though the den was small it could fit all of them fine. "Finally!" shouted Foxkit and ran over to her sister, "Wow! Blue eyes! Just like me!" she said, her ginger tail waving left and right. Bramblekit ran over Ebonyhawk and jumped on top of Foxkit, soon after he noticed Eelkit, "You weren't kidding!" he said happily and he shook his brown pelt.

"Hey Dawnkit!" He shouted, his green eyes turning to behind him, his head following, "Eelkit opened her eyes! Now we only have to wait for Shredkit!". A ginger brown kit with green eyes climbed over one of the Queens and ran over to Bramblekit, "Blue eyes! I though Foxkit just wanted to have a blue eyed sibling!" Dawnkit said and laughed. Eelkit felt overwhelmed, she was barely able to talk over her sibling, she quietly said goodbye and walked over to one of the queens, she was sitting in the corner. The queen had a beige like pelt with black dapples and calm blue eyes. "H-hello," Eelkit said shyly, looking at the queen.

The Queen smiled and looked at the brown kit, "Hello, You must be Eelkit?" she asked kindly, to witch Eelkit nodded "Who are you?" she asked looking around and seeing that she had no kits around her. "I'm Birchnight," she said kindly, then giggled "If your looking for my kits, You can find them outside once your younger brother has opened his eyes." she smiled at the small kit. "I-it's nice to meet you Birchnight." She said happily, then turned and looked at the other queen, she slowly walked over to her. "Who are you?" she asked, this queen had a grey blue fur and lovely Amber eyes, "I'm Oceannose," she said happily to the small kit, "W-Where are your kits?" Eelkit asked her. "Oh," she said kindly, "My kits aren't coming for a little bit," she smiled "She should get back to your mother, it's almost sundown.".

Eelkit yawned, She did fell a little tired, She slowly walked over to her mother and curled up next to her sibling. Quietly drifting into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Eelkit woke up, it was bright and she could hear her siblings voices "Wow!" she heard a new voice said and she slowly followed after it. She saw a large black kit, then saw Shredkit sanding up slowly, his green eyes shining in the sunlight. "S-Sherdkit?" she asked then all the kits looked at her, The black kit looked at her with his brown eyes and said "So your Eelkit?" to witch Eelkit slowly nodded. He smiled "I'm Witheredkit," he said then pointed to three other large kits, He pointed a red beige cat with sparkling blue eyes, "that's my brother, Mossykit and that's my other brother, Rustkit," now he pointed to a red furred kit with kind looking brown eyes, he then turned and looked at a smaller She-kit, though she was taller then them, she wasn't as wide. "that's Tallkit, my sister." he smiled and turned back to Eelkit "i think you know your younger brother?".

She nodded and slowly walked over to her brother, he saw looking straight at her and was smiling, "Your Eelkit! Where Are our other siblings?" he said excitedly, "They're still sleeping," she said happily "They're next to Ebonyhawk, I'll show you!" she quickly ran over Ebonyhawk and slowly jumped next to Foxkit. Witheredkit quickly followed after her, his brothers and sister followed him and after came Shredkit, Shredkit looked up at the Brown queen ho was now awake. "Hello there," she said kindly "You've opened you eyes. if you two want, you can go outside, but you'll have to stay close to Witheredkit and Mossykit." she smiled at the two of them, then looked at Witheredkit and his siblings then looked at Birchnight, who nodded and said "In at least two sun rises and they'll be apprentices, they can take care of two small kits." Witheredkit smiled at her mother and looked at the two kit "Lets get going then," he and his siblings walked out of the nursery. Shredkit looked at Eelkit and they both quickly ran out into the sun filled camp.

They ran out and was a large field, There we're warriors everywhere and some apprentices running around, Eelkit saw a large rock and her eyes went very wide. "Well, I'll show you around." Mossykit said happily before he walked off, Shredkit followed him quickly but Eelkit got distracted, she saw a small clearing and she slowly walked over to it. She walked inside and saw a lot of herbs around, seeds were on the ground and saw two nests, one was empty and the other had a brown cat, he was sleeping but Eelkit didn't care she jumped on him and started to at at his ear. The brown Tom woke up and saw the kit, he nearly jumped but kept still "Who are you?" he asked, seeming worried, Eelkit shirked and said shyly "I-I'm Eelkit," her ears went back. The Tom gave a mall smile and said, "I'm Quailpaw," he then frowned, "Did You eat any of the herbs or seeds when you came in?".

Eelkit shook her head and Quailpaw beamed, "You should go and play with other kits," he sad and turned, falling back to sleep. Eelkit nodded before he closed his eyes and quickly walked out of the den and out of the smaller Clearing, she walked into the large clearing and walked over to a cave, It was dug in the side of the camp, a large tree beside the entrance. she walked in and saw two dozen nest's, she walked around, Curious about what she might find, she jumped from nest to nest, keeping away from the ones with cats in them. Three toms woke up and looked at each other, "Hey!" said a red tom said, his blue eyes glittering "What are you doing here?". Eelkit turned and saw the three Warrior Toms.


	4. Chapter 3

Eelkit's ears went back and she shrieked and looked at the three warriors, the red tom smiled and said "Calm down, we won't hurt you.". One of he ginger cats looked at her and slowly got up, "Your Eelkit?" he said, his Amber eyes glowing in the sun slight that was coming in slowly, Eelkit nodded and looked at them. "I'm Vinefall," she other ginger cat said, his green eye looking and pushing his way though the other two warriors. "I'm you father," he said happily and licked Eelkit's forehead, Eelkit smiled and looked at the other two. the red cat smiled and said "I'm Sparroweye and that's Daysun." he slowly walked over to Eelkit "This is the warrior den, you'll be here one day. But anyway, you should get going,". "He's right" Said Vinefall then looked at Eelkit "Tell Ebonyhawk i said hi," Eelkit nodded then walked out of the den.

She walked outside and smiled, Was saw another den and slowly walked into it, She saw Witheredkit, Shredkit, and Mossykit. There was another cat there as well, they where older then Witheredkit but not as large as the Toms from the warrior den, the Tom had a white pelt with ginger dapples, and his eyes where a blight blue. "Its kinda odd, you can't just run around for the heck of it." he said then saw Eelkit. Eelkit blushed and quickly ran, she saw the field and looked back at him. _Must be an apprentice_ She though to herself before looking at the large rock again.

A white cat sat in front of it, she saw sitting lopsided, her right paw wasn't there,but she had lovely drown eyes. Eelkit looked at her and slowly walked over "H-hello?" she asked shyly. she white cat smiled then looked at the Kit "Hello," she said kindly, Eelkit looked at her and asked "Who are you?" "I'm Missingstar," she said and looked at the camp, "Leader of Newtclan,". Eelkit nodded "A-are there any other clans?" she asked. Missingstar gave a small sigh then lied down, "Yes, there is another on."

"Who are they?"

"There Pearclan... they attacked us a moon before you and your siblings were born."

"Why?"

"Pearclan and Newtclan have never really been the best to each other. Some say its because the founders never liked each other, but some say it was because of the leaders that have came and gone." Eelkit looked at Missingstar then at Witheredkit, who just walked out of the apprentice den and though. _He would have been there... and so would his siblings... do any of them remember?_


	5. Chapter 4

Eelkit got up and slowly walked over to Witheredkit and Mossykit "W-witheredkit?" she asked shyly, and the looked at her, eyes glowing in the now setting sun. "C-can i talk to you two?... Alone?", Witheredkit nodded and said "Shredkit, You should get back to the nursery. Eelkit will come with you in a little bit.", Shredkit smiled and nodded before walking back into the nursery. Mossykit looked at Eelkit and asked "What is it?". "I-i wanted to know about the battle with Pearclan." she said and the two kits held there breath.

Witheredkit sighed and said, "Well... we where told about a moon before the battle that no apprentice was aloud out of the camp and warriors must go in threes. A quarter moon after that, two warriors where killed from a team of Pearclan cats and they moved there territory border closer to the camp... they started to take our prey and sneak into the Medicine cat den at night and took our herbs. then we tried to take back our territory but i didn't help. they just killed some more of our warriors. After a while, they attacked the camp, we managed to kill most of there cats and took one of there leaders lives... Neither of us remember anything else about it." he said

Eelkit looked at him, eyes wide. Her mind was racing, she looked down and sat down. There was a loud scream from the nursery and she quickly ran over to the den, there was a hole in the side of the nursery. Only Oceannose was in there, but she had wide eyes, looking shocked, Shredkit eyes where filled with tears. Eelkit looked around and said to Oceannose "What happened?".


	6. Chapter 5

"I-..." Oceannose said flabbergasted, Shredkit looked at Eelkit and said "B-Bramblekit, F-Foxkit A-and Dawnkit..." he said worriedly. "T-t-they g-got-" he cried and ran out of the nursery. Missingstar ran in, a ginger cat following her in "What happened?" Missingstar asked, looking at Eelkit. Birchnight walked in threw the hole and said "It was warriors from Pearclan, the came in and toke Ebonyhawk's kit!" She shouted outraged. there was another scream and the ginger cat ran out of the nursery, Birchnight following after him. Ebonyhawk walked in, her eyes with tears.

Missingstar looked at Ebonyhawk and asked "Who was it?" Ebonyhawk looked down and said "I-it saw Owlflank and Condordawn." she said sadly, tears falling down her face. Eelkit walked over to her mother and sat beside her, Ebonyhawk looked down at her and gave a small ginger tom walked back in and said "Drifthawk and Mistypaw took Tallkit and Rustkit, Birchnight went after them.". "Thank you Toadpetal," said Missingstar then looked down, "Get a patrol to go and spy on the camp, We need to know what they're doing with our kits." Toadpetal nodded and quickly ran out. Eelkit looked down and curled up next to her mother, hoping it was a dream, she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Eelkit woke up and looked around, She saw Ebonyhawk curling up next to her and Oceannose asleep, both with eyes in tears, She couldn't see Birchnight anywhere. Eelkit got up and slowly walked out of the nursery, it was dark and the camp looked and sounded much more quite. She gave a small sigh and walked over to the Fresh Kill Pile. There saw a rustle and she turned, Looking around in the empty camp. Witheredkit, Mossykit, And Shredkit where sleeping in the middle of the camp and Eelkit walked over to them. "Witheredkit? Witheredkit?" She asked quietly and he woke up, "Eelkit?" he said and yawned quietly, He looked around and said "What are you doing up so early?".

Eelkit looked around and said "I'm going to find our families," She said then added "Wake up the other two, we should be able to get there before dawn... Or that's what i heard before i fell asleep" she walked over to Shredkit "Shredkit?" she said and woke him up as Witheredkit woke Mossykit up. Once they all got up, Eelkit started to tell them what she wanted to do, she told them that the path to the Pearclan camp was deep in the forest. "if we get over the stepping stone in the stream, we should be able to get into the camp." she said and the three toms nodded. The was another Rustle and They all turned to the entrance of the camp, A scared looking black ginger kit was standing there.

Eelkit got up and looked at the kit, "Hello?" she asked as the Toms followed, The cat didn't have a clan sent but may have been a loner, the new kit ears went back and looked at the four of then, "I don't mean to hurt you... Please Don't Hurt Me!" he said, scared. Witheredkit gave a sigh and said, "What is it you need?", the kit looked up at him and said, "M-my parents where in a fight with some foxes, The told me to come here...". Eelkit felt like she saw being watched and she quickly looked around, worried. "What is it?" the kit asked, before a Beige tom with glowing amber eyes jumped from behind him, he hit his paw behind Eelkit before remembering nothing more about what happened that night.


End file.
